


i do surrender

by scrubtopia



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Power Bottom, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubtopia/pseuds/scrubtopia
Summary: aleks texts his boyfriend while he’s drunk and horny and tries to forget about it the next day, but james isn’t quite willing to let it go.a gift for oneaction-reaction over @ tumblr for the cc secret santa!





	i do surrender

**Author's Note:**

> as the summary says, this work is a gift for the cow chop secret santa! [oneaction-reaction](http://oneaction-reaction.tumblr.com/) supplied me with a very tempting prompt for some power bottom james all dressed up for a submissive aleks. i really could not resist.

Like a lot of Aleks’ questionable decisions, all of this begins after a late night of partying and with him tipsy, his phone in his hands. At least when he’s drunk and frisky these days Aleks doesn’t spend a couple of fruitless hours on tinder until he passes out anymore. Instead of half-ass flirting with people on an app, he can half-ass flirt with his boyfriend. 

James is incredibly patient with him. He doesn’t do nearly half the partying that Aleks does, but he is constantly dealing with his flirty-drunk boyfriend in the aftermath. Tonight, they’re just texting back and forth while Aleks lays there, his stomach a little tight with what is hopefully just anxiety.

_ So i was thikning about soemthin _

**What you thikning about baby?**

_ Fuvk off nothing with that kinfa attittitude  _

Aleks is red enough just thinking about it without James making fun of him. He’s always been fucking terrible at this part, just opening up about the kind of stuff he was interested in outside of the bedroom. In the moment, when they were both hot and bothered, that was easy.

Without letting himself think too hard about it anymore, Aleks wordlessly sends off a link and sets his phone down on his chest, his heart beating too hard below his rib cage. He doesn’t even have to look at it anymore. Aleks had a couple of weeks with that picture on hand, too chicken shit to actually do anything about it.

It’s just a guy. Really, super vanilla when Aleks actually thinks about it. Just a guy, some kinda amateur yet tasteful photo of him posing on his bed except he’s wearing some incredibly intricate looking lacy lingerie. Yeah, just a guy.

The phone buzzes on his chest and Aleks reluctantly picks it back up, his face getting hotter than it already was with the alcohol.

**Cute. I didn’t know that was your kinda style, though. You’d look hot.**

_ Not fr me but maybe I was thnikin  _

_ Would look a lot bettr on you _

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of weeks pass, and… they don’t really talk about it. James kinda balked at the idea of wearing something like that, but as far as Aleks can tell his problems aren’t really with the style rather than the idea of it on him. That night, he was also pretty lit and drunk Aleks did him the favor of deleting those messages so he wouldn’t have to relive them in the morning. He just lets it go.

Even worse is the fact that Aleks hasn’t seen much of James over that time period either. They’re both busy and the distance is a killer most of the time. James invites him out after work whenever it’s possible, but sometimes it just isn’t. Aleks is starting to feel pretty fed up about not being able to see his boyfriend, so he bribes James into taking an evening off by promising that he’ll drive to his place himself.

When Aleks arrives at James’ house, getting greeted by Ein and getting a whiff of his boyfriend’s cooking from the kitchen… that’s well worth all the waiting he’d been doing. When James comes out in an apron and a loose bun, Aleks is quick to steal a few kisses before he’s being dragged over to the dinner table to eat.

After dinner, the both of them end up on the couch with Ein sleeping against his side. James is heavy and warm underneath him, and Ein is like a small cozy weight too. Aleks can’t imagine moving for the world until James is touching his cheek while his hand slides across the back of his neck, making Aleks shiver.

“I know this is pretty good, but I was thinking, uh…” James doesn’t get any further than that, because Aleks is leaning up and muffling his words with the press of his mouth. He feels James grin against his mouth before he kisses back. When James pulls away again, Aleks can see his soft dimples and his flushed face.

“Okay, I guess you get the point. C’mon.” James’ hand slides underneath his arm and they both get up from the couch. Ein looks slightly confused, but the girl does a circle before lying back down in Aleks’ warm spot on the couch. 

They get into James’ bedroom, still stealing kisses, and Aleks is walked backwards to the bed, the edge hitting the back of his knees and he sinks down while James’ legs settle on each side of his. Aleks breaks away from the kiss to dip his mouth lower, lips rubbing against the stubble lining his neck while his hands are reaching up to sink into James’ curls. One of his fingers catch James’ ponytail, tugging it halfway off easily with the loose way James had it set. There’s a firm hand pressing Aleks back and he gets to see James little grin as he pulls it out the rest of the way.

Yeah, he knows that look too. By the way James is grinning at him, Aleks already knows that there’s something up. He is momentarily distracted by the way James’ curls frame his shoulders, though, and that gives James enough time to get up from his lap. 

“I’m gonna be a second. When I come back in here, I wanna see you ready for me.” James voice is low and soft and… Aleks definitely knows that tone. James didn’t say tonight would be that kinda night, but Aleks had been… hinting around it earlier this week about just how long he’d been waiting and he just exhales in a soft breath, wordlessly nodding. James touches his hair gently before he leaves Aleks alone on the bed.

The next few minutes are… totally agonizing for Aleks. Getting undressed takes only a couple of minutes, and then he’s just laying against James’ pillows while he waits for him to get back from whatever the fuck he’s doing. That’s the worst part, Aleks has no idea what James is getting ready for him.

He’s always followed the list that he made Aleks put together of his limits, so it’s not like he’s… afraid. Anxious. Aleks is definitely anxious and impatient, but he’s also been waiting a month for this. A few more minutes are killing him, and James is definitely taking longer than he has before. That part is a little more worrying than anything else.

“Hey.”

Aleks hears James’ voice before anything, the creak of the door opening further afterwards. He gives himself a moment to steel himself before he looks, but it’s not enough. Aleks mouth wordlessly drops open and all he can do is… stare.

James is leaning against the doorway, looking back at Aleks with a nervous smile until he finally drops his gaze. Aleks’ eyes follow, taking James in slowly. The lace begins right at his neck, white collar soft against his tan skin and dark stubble. The top piece is sheer, intricate lace with a keyhole opening. Aleks can see his soft chest hair through the lace.

Finally, Aleks manages to drag his eyes lower, across James’ soft stomach and he feels his face heat up when he sees the top of the garterbelt. More of that sheer lace that disappears underneath the pair of panties James is wearing as well, matching the rest of the set. White straps lead down to a pair of sheer stockings that hug the top of James’ soft thighs, just cutting into them a little.

Aleks realizes he’s been laying here, dead silent for what has been several minutes already. “U-uh.” He tries, swallows, and just continues to stare. Jame fidgets at the doorway for a second, but the moment passes as he walks over to Aleks and kneels at the foot of the bed.

“Here’s how it’s gonna go tonight,” James begins with that firm voice that has Aleks shiver and curl his fingers in the sheets underneath him. “You’re gonna lay there and I’m gonna ride you until you can’t think anymore. Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you touch.” James crawls closer to Aleks, settling on top of his knees. “Got it?”   
  
All Aleks can think about is the feeling of James’ lacy thighs just barely touching him, but he manages to quickly nod. James’ eyes soften for a second, but he’s already moving. His reaches with his hand to his neck and trails down, fingers touching along the scalloped edge of the keyhole top, fingertips skimming over the small exposed cleavage, continuing down across his soft rib cage and finally, ending at the beginning of his garterbelt. 

“Aleks, I wanna hear you say it.”   


“Yes,” Aleks manages to speak finally, voice choked, “yes, sir.” 

“Keep your hands right there.” James speaks softer as he leans closer, sliding up further and pressing against Aleks’ front. His hands fist tighter in the sheets as James tilts his face up for another kiss. 

Even if he can’t touch, that doesn’t mean that Aleks isn’t overwhelmed by what he can feel. James’ loose curls tickle around the sides of his face and James’ hands are warm, gently cradling his jaw as he kisses him. The gentle scratch of lace against his skin are maddening, Aleks wants so badly to reach up and trace the edges of the stockings that James has on, but he just holds on tighter.

A hand trails over his shoulder and his arm before James squeezes. Their lips slide away from each other as James leans away and looks at him. “You’re already this tense. You wanna touch that bad?” His laugh is soft even as he teases Aleks. “Lay back.”

Aleks is slow to move away, but the view from the new angle is just as rewarding. James posed on top of his thighs, head tilted up and looking down at him. His hands are back on his body again, now gently touching the top of his underwear. His long fingers slide down and James’ eyes flutter shut as he begins to touch himself through the panties he’s wearing. 

“T-They’re… really soft.” James’ throat moves as he swallows. “They’re a little tight, so I can feel it right against… my cock.” His hand drops lower, and Aleks watches as James cups himself through the silk and how his palm grinds down on himself. James’ mouth drops open for a second as gasps, his thighs spreading further apart.

Aleks wishes James would have used cuffs or rope or  _ something _ on him. Being unable to touch is a lot easier when you physically can’t. He moves his hands underneath him, squirming on the bed while he has to watch James’ put his hands everywhere he wants to.

After a few minutes, the tip of James’ cock is peeking through the top of the sheer edge of his panties. James has switched to sliding his fingers along the length of his shaft as he breathes slowly through his nose. Aleks watches as a drop of precum gathers at his tip and slides down the crown and he can’t keep from leaning off of the bed with a whine.

“James, c-come on.”

James uses his free hand to firmly push Aleks back onto the bed, hand gripping his shoulder for a moment while he continues to stroke himself. Aleks groans, fights against it for a second, but he quickly gives up. James pants out softly and rolls his hips up against his palm.

“L-Lay there, like I said.” James holds Aleks down against the bed for a moment, then finally lets up. James watches him before he swallows and his thumbs go to hook the edge of his panties. “You’re going to be good, aren’t you?”

Aleks’ mouth drops open while he watches James just barely begin sliding the panties off. “Oh, fuck.” He groans, biting on his lower lip. “Yeah. Y-Yes, sir. I mean.” Aleks eyes close for a second. “Please, sir.” 

James sits there, looking too pleased with himself for a moment before he begins sliding his panties down his hips. 

Aleks bites on his lower lip and fights the urge to reach down and squeeze his own hard on, aching for some relief. He's sad to see them go, but without panties Aleks gets to see how hard James has gotten. Aleks has to swallow and fidget again, licking at his lower lip.

“Does it kill you that much to wait?” James says, leaning across him again. Aleks tilts his face up expectantly, but soon hears James digging in something instead. Annoyingly, James still pecks his cheek.

When James leans back, Aleks can see the lube in his hand. James is so slow now, taking his time as he squeezes some out into his fingers and his hand disappears between his legs…

“A-ah.” James sighs out, and the noise hits Aleks deep in his stomach. He can hear the slick sound of James touching himself, but he can't see a thing.

“You're so fucking… pretty, James. Please, I just wanna…” Aleks begins babbling. 

“Stay right there.” James tries to be hard with his voice, but his cheeks are pink and his voice shakes just a little at the end. “I want you… right there. A-ah, fuck.” James hisses softly through his teeth and Aleks can see his wrist as it moves. “You… You’ve been good this far, though.” James sucks at his lower lip and suddenly, he’s tilting his hips up and leaning back, propped against his free hand.

Now, Aleks can finally watch while James rocks his hips back onto the two fingers he has buried inside of himself. Aleks knows how those feel, how deep they can reach and he knows exactly what James is doing when his knuckles bend like that and he gasps low in his throat. 

“F-fuck, look at you…” James begins to whimper, dropping his hips harder down onto his own fingers. Aleks tenses a little, as if he wasn’t really aware of the fact that James was watching him as well. “You thinking about f-fucking me, or are you still stuck on the get up?” He laughs breathy and soft, fingers pausing to spread apart. “It’s h-hot, and… tight.” A third finally joins the other fingers and James presses them in slowly, mouth hanging open before he seems to remember he’s talking.

“I-I didn’t think I’d like it, but you k-keep looking at me like you can’t… keep your eyes off.” James gasps, his hand moving faster. “I could come j-just like this, with you watching me fuck myself.” Aleks finally interjects with a soft groan, his hips rising off the bed in frustration and he makes James laugh again. “Don’t worry, I-I’d still ride you. Fuck. I wanna ride you so bad. Aleks, s-shit.” His eyes flutter shut as his fingers curl and with the short, rolling movements of his hips he begins to tremble.

“Aleks- Oh, fuck!” James voice turns into a yelp as his hand suddenly slides out from underneath him. The tension is broken as easily as that. James manages to collect himself again, but he looks… a little more flushed for different reasons. There’s a pause between them before Aleks finally snorts.

“Dude…”

“Shut up.” James groans, climbing back into Aleks’ lap. “Do you know how hard it is to hold yourself up like that? I was…. really close.” He admits softly, hands folding over his thighs for a second before he scowls again when Aleks continues to laugh. “Seriously. Shut up or I won’t fuck you senseless.”

“C’mon, you don’t mean that…” Aleks begins with a wry grin, but the next look on James’ face is serious. His giggle dries up in his throat when a clean hand goes to his hair.

“I can find something else to do with you.” James says, head tilting as he reaches down to finally grip at Aleks’ cock. “I… really want this, though. You’re fucking lucky.” He mumbles softly before taking a second to find the lubricant again. Aleks feels better knowing that James is just as affected as he is. A slick hand finds him again and he groans softly, hips tilting up into James’ fist.

James gives him a look and pins his hips down with the other hand. That’s hot too. If Aleks wasn’t set on feeling the lace of James’ thigh highs underneath his hands, he might have pressed his luck just to get James horny and pissed off at him at the same time. He doesn’t really get a chance to either, James grips him tightly as he lowers his hips down, and… Aleks can’t think anymore.

He’s so hot. Aleks melts back into the bed, his hands twisting uselessly in the sheets underneath him as he feels James slowly sliding down his length. Silk rubs against his hips where James’ thighs are bracketed. When Aleks opens his eyes again, James looks totally lost in his own world. His eyes are tightly shut, hips rolling slowly down on Aleks. 

“Hh-hh, fuck.” James whimpers, both of his hands moving rest against Aleks’ stomach. His head starts to tilt down, curls obscuring James’ face for a moment as his hips roll onto Aleks harder. “T-touch me already, I need… fuck, I need you to touch me.” James is gasping, tilting his head back as he begins to drop his hips harder on Aleks’ lap.

Greedily, Aleks hands first come to James’ thighs. He already knows how soft they are, how they feel when Aleks squeezes them. It’s just lace, Aleks knows that, but the way they cling to James’ skin has him crazy. Aleks fingers dig into where James’ flesh spills over the top of them.

His hands have to keep moving, dragging up from his thighs to James’ hips where the garter belt digs in as well. Aleks just holds onto him while he watches James bouncing in his lap, eyes still closed. Finally, James’ arms are sliding up from Aleks’ stomach to his neck, pulling him up. Aleks presses his face against James chest, pants against the white silk and rubs with his cheek until he presses his mouth to skin and sucks.

James’ hips buck against his stomach. Aleks feels his come hot against his skin, feels him work his hips through it. Aleks has no idea how he’s lasted this long himself, but he only manages to rock into James a couple of times before he’s there too.

They manage to stay upright for… seconds, at best. James is heavy on top of him and Aleks is boneless. He sinks into the bed and just resigns himself to the weight on top of his chest and the hair in his face. James pants against ear and after a moment, he manages to peel himself away from Aleks. 

It takes him a minute, but James returns after he manages to catch his breath. A hand cradles the back of Aleks’ neck and he finds his face being pulled against James damp neck. Aleks sighs out softly and closes his eyes, rubs his cheek against the lace collar still there.

“...Thanks.” Aleks mumbles underneath his breath. “I didn’t think that you wanted… I mean, I thought it wasn’t…” Fuck. Aleks feels even less coherent than usual. He just bites on his lip as James squeezes his neck. 

“I didn’t really know that I did either.” Aleks feels James shrug underneath his head. “But, I, uh…” James stops talking when Aleks wraps his arms around his middle and squeezes tightly. “Later, okay?” James suggests, and all Aleks can manage after everything is a soft little mumble. 

Later. Right now, Aleks was just going to enjoy the feeling of James’ weight half on top of him, his nose buried against his hair.


End file.
